


Deja Vu

by RheaRoy_Hunter



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Asexual Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 07:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28467597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RheaRoy_Hunter/pseuds/RheaRoy_Hunter
Summary: A little Ace!Adrien drabble because he gives off Ace vibes in my opinion.Adrien questions his feelings for Ladybug.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Deja Vu

**Author's Note:**

> I headcannon Adrien/Cat Noir as ace, please don't hate me

When Ladybug finally caved and accepted his offer to go on a date with him, to say Chat Noir excited was an understatement. He was absolutely thrilled.

The date had been simple enough: a candle-lit picnic tea at the top of the Eiffel Tower while they watched the sun set. It had gone smoothly with no akuma attacks and Chat couldn't have been happier about it.

Chat had been surprised at Ladybug's offer of a second date but hadn't said no to the idea, after all, he had dreamed of his lady asking him on a date since they met.

A few weeks later and Adrien's fith date with Ladybug was drawing near. It was late; the sky was black as moonlight illuminated his bedroom. Dispite his yearning to date Ladybug for so long, Adrien was feeling...

...off.

Ever since that first date at the Eiffel Tower, a tiny, almost unnoticeable feeling had been lurking in the back of Adrien's mind and he wasn't sure he liked it. Originally he had believed that it was likely first date nerves but now, with his fifth date less than an hour away, he wasn't sure it was first date nerves anymore. The feeling was still there in his head, taunting him, making him question his love for Ladybug. Adrien shook his head at the thought. 

How could he not like Ladybug? She was amazing and kind and perfect and a good friend and-

Adrien's train of thought halted.

A good friend.

The reason he had felt so off was because he saw Ladybug as 'a good friend'.

Now why did that feel so familiar?


End file.
